


A Handsome Père

by GuiltyConsciousness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU-Season 12, Daddy-Morgan, Daddy-Reid, Drunken Nights Sober Thoughts, F/M, Jealous Derek, M/M, Moreid, Sexy-Times Later Maybe, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyConsciousness/pseuds/GuiltyConsciousness
Summary: AU in which [Spoilers for season 12] Morgan doesn't find out about Reid rocking jailhouse orange AFTER the fact....and Cat's baby IS Reid's (more on that last bit later).





	A Handsome Père

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teal_slippers1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_slippers1990/gifts).



> My first CM Fic. Just something random to keep my fingers moving across the keys (when I SHOULD be working on my English Essay)... Sound off in the comment section.

Derek pressed a kiss to his son's temple, bouncing him lightly in the crook of one arm, as he reached out towards the doorbell with his other. The eight month old drooling against his chest squealed at the shrill ring, which was shortly followed by a pounding of footsteps inside the house.

William Lamontagne's handsome face was a mask of anger for all of ten seconds when he yanked the front door open--just long enough for his narrowed eyes to grown round with surprise at the man responsible for teaching his wife hand-to-hand combat. "Morgan! Hey, How are ya?"

Derek smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "What, were you expecting the repo man or something?"

"My apologies, Brother," Will answered, running a hand through his already unruly hair. He couldn't seem to help throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, or lowering his voice a bit as he explained, "I  _just_ got the baby to down for his nap. Mikey always gives me a hard time, 'specially when JJ's not here." Will nodded a headed at the little boy gumming away at the collar of Derek's leather jacket. "So this is your boy, Huh? Looks like he takes after his mama, too."

"Yeah," Derek said, chuckling. "He lucked out. So... JJ and the team off on a case?" Even a stranger could hear the longing in his voice, maybe even noticed  the way Derek involuntarily brought his right hand to hip, resting his fingers along the waistband of his jeans, where the holster for his sidearm used to be. "Local?"

"Los Angeles," Will told him, shaking his head.

"Rossi must love that."

Beckoning him forward with his hand, Will pushed the door open wider. "Come on in," He said, before asking, "You and  _Jayje_ have a playdate planned that she forgot to tell me about or something?"

Derek followed closely behind him as Will made his way towards the kitchen, swiping a baby monitor off an an end table near the couch on his way through the foyer. "Nah, Man. I actually came to see about building that treehouse you wanted for the boys. I finally finished my last contracted job and I don't plan on taking on anymore until  _Sav's_ hours are back to normal. Right now she's gunning for Chief Resident so she's all over the place."

"No Kidding," Will acknowledged. Opening the fridge, he leaned down, pulling two beers and a organic juice box from inside. He popped the cap off the beers, before sliding one of them, and the juice towards Derek's side of the island countertop. "Sounds like you won't need to take anymore jobs if you don't want to. _Chief_ Resident. How about that.."

Derek shrugged, pushing the plastic straw into the drink box and placing it into the chubby little hands already flailing towards it. "You know what they say about idle hands."

"Yeah," Will said, grinning as he sipped his beer. "If JJ had it her way I'd be a full-time stay at home father instead of us switching off. I hear ya. 'Sides, it sounds like you wanting to keep busy is to our benefit. You think maybe Henry can help you out with the building and painting? He'd love that. I know his Mama won't be too happy about it, but you can just let him hand you the tools whenever she's around."

Derek laughed. "Of course, Man."

"Thanks." Will shook his head once, trying and ultimately failing to keep the strained smile curving his mouth from flattening as he quietly muttered, "I really think it'll be good for Henry. Might take his mind off Spencer. A little bit at a time anyway."

"Reid?" Derek eyebrows drew together for a moment, before he nodded once, his handsome face softening in understanding. "Oh yeah, I heard he moved his mother out here with him. I know she's probably taken over what little free time the kid has in between cases and working on whatever degree he'll get next. To be honest, I don't know how he does it, but he's a good son. Hell, he's a good man, all around. If I was Henry I'd miss hanging out with him, too. Shit...If you ever repeat this, I'll deny it 'til I die, but I kinda miss the whole Speed-Reid routine...trying to keep up with all the random facts and info he's got swirling around in that genius brain of his. I've actually been trying to call him. I think he might still be upset about me leaving. First Gideon, then Hotch and now... _What?"_

Derek's eyebrows were conjoined twins once more as he finally noticed the Shellshocked expression on Will's face. "No one's told you?"

"Told me what?" Derek placed the beer he'd been angling towards his mouth back on the counter. "No one's told me what? About Reid's mother? Something happen with her? Is he...I mean, I know he's been under a lot of pressure,  a lot more stress than usual but he wouldn't...Hell, he's not using again is he?"

"No, he's not...he's not using again," Will answered, absently shaking his head. "Look, maybe you should just forget I said anything. I'm thinking maybe you were left out of the loop on this one for a reason. I didn't even mean to...I'd just assumed you'd known on account of how close you and Spencer. _..fuck,_  Brother I'm sorry."

"Sorry for  _what_?" Derek pressed. A lesser man might have flinched at the sudden sharpness in his tone. Will watched him slide off the stool he'd been sitting on, and push his half-empty beer out of reach before placing little Hank on the counter. One hand gripped his son's waist, while Derek pulled a cellphone from the back pocket of his jeans. Several strained seconds passed as the brown-skinned man pressed three buttons, holding the smartphone his wife bought him to his ear, listening as Reid's voice, the recording he'd made for voicemail box, played against his ear. "His phone's going straight to voicemail," Derek grunted out, tossing the phone down on the counter. He barely acknowledged Hank already reaching for his newest teething ring. "What's going on with Reid? _Huh?_ Unless you want  me to book a flight down to Calif--"

_"He's in prison."_

"WHAT?" Derek didn't even blink as the monitor on the counter between them lit up at the same time Michael LaMontagne's cries echoed filled the house.

"Aw, Christ."

Derek scooped his son into his arms, trailing behind Will's quickly retreating back as the Louisiana Native walked off to comfort his own child. "What the Hell do you mean he's in prison? For _what?_ And why the Hell didn't anybody tell me? Will? Do I need to ask you in French? WILL!"

 

 

 


End file.
